


Giving Into You

by fuckingspectacular



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Foot Jobs, cuckholding (dirty talk only), pull-out method
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingspectacular/pseuds/fuckingspectacular
Summary: Morty and Summer's relationship is budding rather slowly but every passing moment leaves the both of them wanting more from the other. Part 2 of 'Something To Remember'.





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my other fic, Something To Remember (I'm new here so I'm not sure if it's appropriate to just link it..?) but you don't HAVE to have read it to read this one. But I still recommend that so like, go read that one too if you want it.

Summer groaned as she gripped Morty’s head with her thighs, back arched and legs trembling in her need. “Fuck, Morty, I’m gonna cum,” she gasped as she felt the vibrations of his moans on her clit, his fingers thrusting into her over and over.

“C-cum for me, Summer,” he whined as he took a breath before going right back to work on her body. Summer moaned again as she bucked into his fingers over and over until she stiffened, suppressing a desperate cry, feeling her whole body clench with excitement.

Morty started to slow down his movements as he helped her ride it out to completion. He pulled his fingers out once her thighs lost the grip around his head and watched the thick, messy clear liquid drip off of his fingers. He licked his lips as he looked up at her. “F.. Feel better..?” he asked.

“God.. Yeah,” she sighed as she sat up a little. “Fuck.. You really like going down on me, huh..?”

Morty’s face flushed a bit as he moved to wipe his hands off with a tissue. “I mean.. Yeah..” he muttered as he cleaned himself up. “I thought that was obvious.” He smiled a little as he put his glasses back on.

Summer looked at him a moment and caught her breath again. “You do realize how fucked up this is, don’t you?” she smirked. “I mean holy shit.”

“Hey,  _ you’re  _ the older sister,” Morty laughed, taking a drink of water. He crawled on top of her, getting in her face a little. “I’m just- I’m just an innocent little boy..”

“Innocent..!” she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. “That’s what you call that..?”

Morty smiled before leaning in to kiss her only to have her place a finger over his lips. He looked at her and sighed. “R-really, Summer..?” He pulled back a little. “Still..?”

“I’m sorry..! I just— I’m not that into the taste of pussy..” Summer defended, sitting up a little more.

“I-i-it’s your own pussy, Summer..!” Morty huffed, sitting back on his feet and crossing his arms, pouting a little.

Summer whined as she moved in and kissed his neck. “Morty.. You want me to get you off..?” she asked, reaching down and touching his cock with the palm of her hand.

Morty whimpered before he relaxed and immediately forgave her. “Yeah,” he sighed happily, moving to sit back. “Can.. Can you do it with your feet..?” he asked.

“Morty, what the fuck?” she asked, a small laugh. She pulled back and looked down at his cock. “I mean, I can try..”

Morty perked and positioned himself perfectly, tugging his underwear down to expose his cock. He let it throb and twitch freely as it anticipates the pleasures Summer was about to give him. “Th- thank you,” he smiled, face still flushed. He watched Summer lean back and move her legs to position her gorgeous feet against his cock. He followed the way her perfectly pedicured feet rubbed down his shaft and moaned when she started to really apply some pressure.

“You like that, little brother..?” she hummed, knowing exactly what Morty liked to hear.

He whined, nodding as he leaned back. “Y-yes.. Summer, you’re so sexy..” he breathed out as he looked at her gorgeous legs. He reached down and touched her ankles, but didn’t guide them or squeeze them in any way. He let her do whatever she wanted to him..

Summer bit her lip as she leaned on her elbows, watching as she squeezed his shaft between the balls of her heels and the bump under her big toe. She smirked a little as she looked at Morty’s face. He looked so cute when he got flustered like this..

He covered his mouth with his bent up fingers, trembling as he watched. “C-can you.. Can you do that- that thing..?” he asked, glancing up at her a couple of times as his face grew redder just from asking.

She laughed gently as she kept working her feet, rubbing and squeezing as she focused on the head of his cock. “You’re such a fucking pervert, Morty..” she said, giving him what he wanted.

“I.. I’m sorry, Summer..” he moaned, listening to her words, making his cock throb.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it. I know you sniff your sister’s panties.. You think I wanna touch your pathetic little cock..?” she continued, making him whimper. She couldn’t help but love the power she had over him.. “What makes you think I’d want anything to do with my baby brother’s weak little dick..?” To be quite honest, he was actually somewhat well endowed for a fourteen year old.. She wondered if he’d get any bigger when he got a little older.

Morty moaned as he listened to her. “M.. M-m-maybe you should.. Should fuck a  _ real _ man’s cock..” he whimpered and trembled out.

“Like who?” she asked before quirking a brow. “Like.. Grandpa Rick’s..?” She  _ wouldn’t,  _ of  _ course, _ but that’s what dirty talk is for - the sheer fantasy of it all.

And Morty knew she wouldn’t. But hearing her say it out loud.. “Y-yes..! I-I-I wanna watch Gr-Grandpa Rick make you c-cum..!” he moaned, gripping the sheets with both hands as he arched into her feet, watching the precum smear between her toes.

“You wanna watch Grandpa Rick fuck your sister’s pussy ‘til she can’t even walk anymore..?” she teased. “You wanna watch him stretch me open and fuck me better than you ever could..?”

“F-fuck, Summer, I’m gonna cum..!” Morty gasped before he did just that, whining and moaning in his desperation.

Summer giggled a little when she realized just how fast that was. “Cute,” she said patronizingly.

Morty whined as he started to calm down. “S.. Sorry..” he said as he noticed the icky sticky mess between her pretty little toes. He panted a little before he fell back on the bed.

Summer sat up and made an uncomfortable face before she started cleaning her feet up. She went ahead and wiped Morty up too, tossing the tissues in the trash. She moved to lay on Morty’s chest, wrapping an arm over his stomach. “You are so lucky I do this shit for you..” she sighed. Morty laughed a little as he touched her hair and moved to lean down and kiss her softly. She smiled a little as she shifted to get in closer and straddled his hips. She got on top of him and gently slipped her tongue into his mouth. She pulled back and made a face. “Ugh.. Still tastes like pussy..” she said, making a sour face.

“Summer..!” Morty groaned. His sister could be so unreasonable sometimes..

* * *

 

Sumer blinked slowly as she listened to Ethan drone on and on, picking at her food on her lunch tray. All of their friends sounded so interested in what he was talking about but, being his girlfriend, she’d heard this story three times now.. She sighed as she dropped her fork and pulled her phone out, scrolling through her social media for a bit.

Finally, the punchline landed well and everyone at the table laughed at his joke. She didn’t look up though. Ethan wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her jaw. “We still on for tonight..?” he asked. 

Summer looked over at him and smiled a little. “Why don’t you come over to my place instead?” she asked. “I’m sure my grandpa would let us watch some interdimensional cable..” She smiled a little wider with her suggestion.

“Summer, you  _ know _ I’m not that into that stuff..” Ethan said.

“Why not? It’s just TV but from literally every conceivable reality,” she said, a brow furrowing a little. “It’s just like what we  _ always _ do together, but this time actually interesting.”

“Wh-- Do you think I ask you over to my house when my parents are out so we can watch TV?” he huffed, letting go of her waist. Their friends started avoiding looking at them now that they were arguing. They argued a  _ lot _ .

“Um.. Yes?” she said as if it were obvious. “Because that’s exactly what we do..?”

Ethan groaned and rolled his eyes. “ _ And, _ we make out too,” he defended.

“Oh, really, Ethan? Is that what you call shoving your tongue into my mouth like you’re trying to-- to--- tongue fuck my throat..?” she snapped back.

“Oh, so  _ now _ I’m a _bad kisser_ ,” Ethan grumbled, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

Summer spent the rest of lunch arguing back and forth with him until the bell rang and they stomped off to their classes. She was in such a bad mood now and Morty wasn’t going to be around the rest of the day. Another Rick and Morty adventure surely.. She spent the rest of the day with a chip on her shoulder until Ethan came to find her again after school.

“Oh. What do you want, Ethan?” she said, grabbing her backpack and closing her locker, starting to walk.

“I’m sorry, Summer. We can watch 'interda-whatever' if you want,” he said softly, taking her hand. She glared at him a moment before he continued. “I’m sorry I got so snappy with you.. It’s just.. My parents are gonna be out until tomorrow morning, so..” he said quietly.

Summer relaxed her expression a little. “Oh,” she said, looking forward as they walked together. She sighed and rubbed her brow. “We can go to your place..” she gave in, knowing Ethan was probably just horny. It had been a while since they’d last had sex.. And despite her rather.. ‘Intimate’ secret relationship with her brother, she and Morty hadn’t had sex either. She drew that line long ago, back when they’d started fooling around. She told herself she wouldn’t let herself get in too deep with Morty. And she planned on keeping it that way. There was nothing healthy, safe, or even remotely acceptable about being in a legitimate relationship with one's brother. There was no way she’d do that. Not when she had a perfectly.. Well.. A relationship with someone else.

Ethan was already beaming, excited to head over to his place with her. She let him talk, but didn’t really pay attention to what he was saying as they got into his car and drove to his place. She tapped away on her phone and smiled when she noticed a text from Morty of a selfie he’d taken with Rick. They must be back home.. Too bad Ethan didn’t want to hang at her place. It would have been a good opportunity to tease Morty. She laughed at the thought, catching Ethan’s attention.

“What is it?” he asked, peering over at her phone. She startled a little and tucked some stray hairs behind her ear.

“O-oh, it’s just my little brother,” she said, forcing herself to relax. “He looked dumb in this picture he sent me but he thinks he looks sooo cool,” she said, laughing a bit though it probably didn’t sound very natural.

Ethan didn’t really notice her tone much, uninterested once he heard it was her brother. He kept talking, giving Summer the opportunity to remind herself to chill the fuck out.  _ ‘Jesus, Summer. Keep it in your fucking pants..’  _ she thought to herself before leaving the message without responding and doing literally anything else.

Once they got to Ethan’s house, she sat her backpack on the couch and closed her phone, heading to the bathroom first. She washed her hands and checked her makeup, touching it up a little. She smiled at herself in the mirror before feeling rather smug. She turned a little to check herself out. Morty was always reminding her of how beautiful she was and it was hard not to believe him, especially with how often she got to hear it from him. The kid practically worshipped her. How could she not feel a little like a queen..?

She left the bathroom with a smirk on her face, flopping down on the couch. “Can you grab me a soda?” she asked Ethan, kicking her feet up.

“Uh.. Sure,” he said, getting up and grabbing one for the both of them. He cracked his open and took a drink before he found a good channel, which was basically just some Disney channel type shit. He was really into that kind of stuff. Summer didn’t mind, but boy did she want something a little more mentally stimulating sometimes..

“Thanks,” she said as she took a drink of hers and sat it aside. She placed her hands on her stomach, leaning back against the couch. She exhaled heavily as she tapped a short beat on her abdomen, glancing around the room. This was boring and awkward. And Ethan got the signal pretty well.

However, he wasn’t reacting in a way Summer expected nor anticipated. He leaned over and immediately started kissing her, moaning into her mouth. She didn’t push him off but she didn’t show a lot of interest there for a moment. She finally wrapped her arms around his neck as she let him push his tongue into her mouth, feeling it move in and out. Why did he always do that..? It was weird..

He shifted to help her lay back on the couch before she pushed him back. “N-not.. Not here, Ethan,” she said, not much in the mood to fuck on the love seat. He looked at the piece of furniture before nodding, moving off of her and dragging her into the bedroom, leaving the TV as it was. He laid her on the bed and started pulling her shirt off, Summer relaxing a bit on the mattress. She looked up at the ceiling as he moved down, toying with her breasts. He sucked her nipple rather hard, forcing an uncomfortable expression out of her but she didn’t say anything, knowing he’d be done in a moment. He always did the same stuff every time. At least Morty was timid enough to be gentle..

Morty would be doing this a lot differently by now. Their first time was similar, what with the excitement about touching her breasts, but the last couple of months of them being intimate had him wanting to kiss every inch of her body. She closed her eyes as she recalled one of her favorite nights with him. Anything to escape this awkward encounter..

* * *

 

Morty squeezed the lotion into his hand and rubbed it throughout his palms, shifting to sit on Summer’s butt. He took a breath before he pressed his hands into her back, slicking the lotion along her skin. He bit his lip as he listened to her moan in approval, focusing more pressure on the tighter muscles of her back. He whimpered when he felt her push back up against him, right against his cock. “S-Summer.. Does it feel good..?” he asked, his glasses falling down his nose a little before he reached up and nudged them back up with the back of his wrist.

“Yes..” she sighed, eyes closed as he kept massaging her, now moving up to her shoulders. She moaned louder as he found even more sensitive areas on her body, enjoying all of this incredibly loving attention from the boy. She heard him suppress a whine before she pushed back again, making him moan. “Go ahead, Morty.. I know you want to..”

He bucked down into her ass, his erection settling between her cheeks. He chewed his lip as he started to rut against her. “Th-thank you..” he said, still massaging her shoulders.

“Hey, man.. I’m getting a massage out of this, I don’t care if you’re getting off too,” she giggled. He smiled a little as he kept moving, kneading the sore muscles like putty, making Summer moan again. He was starting to really rut against her, and those movements mixed with the intense pleasure she got from having her neck rubbed was starting to turn her on.

She started pushing back against him, enticing him to pick up the pace. He started moving a little harder, but made sure to keep the pressure on her back steady as not to hurt her, but he was getting pretty desperate for friction.. “S.. Summer..” he breathed out, moving his hands lower on her back.

“Morty..” she whined, burying her face in the pillow. She hated how absolutely into this she was.. He kept rutting against her, wishing he’d suggested they take their underwear off but there was something especially degrading about not even being allowed to touch her directly. He grit his teeth as his eyes rolled back, hips rolling down into her over and over.

“Summer, I.. I love you so much..” he whimpered, mouth watering as he just kept working his hands, but they were starting to tremble as he grew closer.

“Morty.. A-are you gonna cum..?” she asked, biting her lip as she kept letting him thrust against her.

“Y-yeah..! I’m so close, Summer..!” he moaned as he started massaging under her shoulder blades. He felt her shift her position a little, lifting her chest off the bed a bit. He quickly reached around to grab her breasts, laying on top of her and trying not to drool on her back. He sniffled a bit before he pushed down hard and came, whimpering and whining and trembling like crazy. It was such an intense orgasm, leaving Morty feeling rather teased and toyed with yet he was the one that did it.. He panted softly as he let go of her and moved to sit upright, looking down at the sticky mess in his underwear that was starting to seep through. “A-awh, jeez..” he muttered as he moved off of her.

Summer laughed softly as she rolled over onto her side, looking over at him. “You’re too easy, Morty..” she said, eyes low, a smirk on her face.

“I know.. I just.. I’m..” He sighed, grabbing some tissues to clean himself up. “I just.. Really like you..” he admitted, blushing a little.

Summer looked up at him and raised a brow. “I mean, yeah, but I figured it was just ‘cause you’re so much younger..” she said softly, a bit of a laugh.

Morty looked over at her and adjusted his glasses. “No.. I last a lot longer when I try to get- when I try to cum from- from something else,” he said.

Summer felt her face get a little warm. “That so..?” she hummed, Morty nodding. “Prove it, Morty..” she smiled. “If you like me so much, make me cum too.”

He smiled a little, moving in closer to her. He kissed her gently before he laid back and started kissing down her neck, laying her on her back. He reached down into her panties, running his fingers through her soft orange fuzz before slipping his fingers down over her clit. He tugged back the hood a bit before he started stroking it softly. “Th- think I can do it with just- just my fingers..?” he asked, trying to challenge himself.

She shuddered as she relaxed into his touches, nodding hesitantly. He smiled as he kissed behind her ear, moving his fingers faster. He began to alternate his fingers’ positions, enjoying the slickness between her legs. _He_ did that to her.. She was wet, all because of _him_.. It made him feel so fucking honored.. “M-Morty,” she gasped as he pushed his fingers down into her hole by the first knuckle. He pulled them back out, slicking her wetness over her clit.

Summer bit her lip as she clung to him, Morty breathing in her ear. “Summer..” he whispered as he kept toying with her most sensitive spot. “Y-you’re so beautiful.. I wanna make you feel good..”

“You are..” she whined, reaching to run her fingers through his hair. She knocked his glasses a little but he didn’t care enough to fix them.

“I wanna make you cum all the time, Summer.. I wanna make you all mine and love you every day..” he muttered against her neck. Usually, she’d tell him to shut up, but she had gotten into a big fight with Ethan just the other day and was craving some serious affection right now too. She clamped her mouth shut and let him continue, bucking into his hand. “I wanna make you feel like the queen you are.. I wanna- I wanna kiss your feet..”

“M-my feet..?” she panted.

“Yes, your feet..! I- I love you so much, Summer..!” he strained, trying not to moan in her ear. He moved his fingers down lower to push inside of her, hooking them a bit to press against the top just where she’d told him felt good for her. He wiggled his fingers like he was told before, making her moan out, tugging on his hair.

“Tell.. Tell me more, Morty.. Wh-wh-what else do you wanna do to me.?” she panted, clinging to him even more as her thighs trembled, hips moving to encourage more from him.

“I wanna- I wanna taste every inch of your beautiful body, Summer,” he panted as he kept finger fucking her wet, needy hole, her panties starting to get pretty soaked. “I wanna hold you in my arms and- and play with your hair and- and- and tell you how pretty you are all the time..”

“No, dirty things, tell me the dirty things you wish you could do to me..” she clarified, but only because she was starting to feel a little guilty for letting herself listen to his romantic desires. Especially since it was clearly getting her off.

“Dirty..?” he panted. “I wanna fuck you so bad,” he admitted. “I-I know you said I can’t, but I dream about it all the time, Summer.. I wanna know what your perfect p-pussy feels like around my dick..” Summer moaned as she listened to him. This was somehow worse. Not in the sense that it was creeping her out - not at all, even, in fact, quite the opposite. But that was the problem.. She was imagining the same thing, the way her brother’s member would feel fucking her, their bodies connected and suddenly, she could feel her orgasm building up.

“Morty, I’m gonna cum,” she gasped before he moved to press his thumb against her clit as he kept fingering her. “O-oh, fuck, Morty..!” she moaned. “Morty..! Morty, I’m cumming..!”

“Summer..! I- I love you so much, Summer..!” he whimpered, watching her face.

“Morty..! Oh, god, Morty..!”

* * *

 

“Mor--!” Summer called out, lost in her thoughts. She covered her mouth, face flushing red as she realized what she almost did just then. Thank god she stopped herself. And thank god Morty’s name sounded like ‘more’ if she didn’t add the last syllable. Because Ethan would have freaked out just then.

She looked down her body and realized Ethan was already inside of her. She slumped back against the bed as he thrusted into her over and over. “More, huh..? Fuck, Summer, you’re.. You’re really wet..” he said, feeling her around his member.

“Y-you’re just.. So good, baby,” she lied. She knew the actual reason why but she’d die before she’d ever admit that.

“Heheh.. Hell yeah,” he panted as he kept moving, holding onto her thigh. “Fuck, baby, you’re gonna make me cum..”

“Cum for me, Ethan,” she said, calming down a bit as she touched his hair. Ugh. He hadn’t washed it in a couple of days.. She moved her hand to his neck instead. Not that it was much better. “Cum..” Just.. Get it over with.

“S-Summer..!” he moaned as he pulled out and stroked himself, finishing on her stomach. She looked down and sat up a bit as he finished himself off.

“You-- Why weren’t you wearing a condom..?” she asked, eyes wide.

“I.. I thought..” he said, looking around a bit.

“Since  _ when _ have I  _ ever _ told you that was okay?” she said angrily.

“I asked earlier, but you just kept moaning, so I--”

“So you thought that was a cue for you to just go ahead and shove it in..?!” she said as she shifted off the bed. She grunted as she grabbed her clothes before wiping her stomach off with his discarded shirt.

“Awh, come on, Summer, it’s not that big of a deal! I pulled out!” he said, getting off the bed to follow her.

“It's a big deal to me, Ethan,” she huffed, glaring at him. “Don’t follow me.” She wiggled into her pants, not bothering with her underwear as she pulled on her shirt and left the room.

“Summer..! At- at least let me drive you home..” he said, trying to follow her.

She jerked back and flipped him off before she grabbed her bags and slammed the front door behind her. She pulled out her phone and started walking, hands shaking in anger as she somehow managed to pull up the contact she was looking for. She started typing a message out but with how hard she was stomping away and her shaking fingers combined, it just looked like a mess. She groaned as she decided to just call.

She pressed the phone to her ear as she listened to it ring a few times before a timid voice was heard on the other end. She was halfway around the block by the time he answered.

“Hey, Summer,” Morty said softly.

She hesitated long enough to worry him.

“..Summer..?” he asked, genuine concern in his voice.

“..Morty..” she whimpered before her eyes started to water and she stopped walking. “I need you t-to come get me from Ethan’s..” she said, sniffling a bit. “Don’t tell Rick, okay..?” she asked.

Morty clenched his jaw, but didn’t ask why. “I’m on my way,” he said, purposely trying to sound calm. “I’ll- I’ll be right there.”

Summer sniffled a bit as she fanned her eyes, trying not to let the tears get too bad. She was still wearing that mascara after all.. “Thank you..” she sighed. “And Morty..?”

“Y.. Yeah, Summer..?”

“..You’re a good brother..”

He paused a moment and she heard the ship start up on the other end of the line. “Just.. Just doin’ my best..” he said, a small laugh as he tried to lighten her mood a little. And it worked. She smiled as she pulled the phone away and hung up, covering her face as she stayed where she was, rubbing her arms as she waited for him. And within mere seconds, there he was. Just like he promise..

Morty parked the ship in the middle of Ethan’s cul-de-sac and stepped out, opening the door for Summer. “Should- Do I need to kick his ass..?” he asked.

Summer laughed a bit, shaking her head. “No. Just.. Get me out of here.”

Morty looked over at Ethan's house and swallowed. “Just.. Just tell me if you need me to kick his ass,” he said before he moved back to the driver side and sat next to her. He knew he'd lose, but his definition of 'kicking someone's ass' also included just shoving them through a portal that lead to a garbage planet or something. He placed his hand on top of hers and smiled a little. “You wanna talk about it..?” he asked, trying not to pry too much.

She shook her head. “He’s just.. Ugh..” she sighed. “He’s just a fucking idiot..”

Morty pulled the ship out of the street and started heading back. “Do you.. Wanna get outta here..?” he asked.

She sighed as she looked out the window. “You know what, Morty? Yeah. Yeah, I do.” She rolled her eyes back as she dabbed the forming tears out of her eyes with her knuckle. “Let’s get outta here and just, like, chill for a bit..”

Morty nodded. “Sounds like a plan,” he said as he pulled the steering wheel and hurried to take her off planet. Anything for his older sister.


	2. Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty and Summer both struggle with their feelings for each other and what they want out of their secret relationship, needing a little confirmation on the others' feelings for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No porn in this chapter. Head to the end notes for a TL;DR with chapter spoilers for people who are just here for the porn lmao (cus like I feel you omg).

Summer sat across from Morty as they enjoyed some downtime away from home and everyone else. She picked her alien food apart and watched out the window at the planet around them. Vehicles of all kinds passed them by and the aliens here were all so diverse. They blended in just fine with the random creatures that roamed this planet. She licked her lips as she looked back over and Morty and realized he’d been staring at her when he quickly looked back down. “..You wanna know what happened.. Don’t you,” she said quietly.

Morty kept looking at his food and hesitated before nodding. “Y-yeah..” he muttered. “Only because- because I’m worried..”

Summer sighed. “You know, looking back on it, it’s probably not even that important. Like, I’m totally fine. I’m just.. Mad, I guess..” she said as she took a bite of some strange looking vegetable. “I didn’t realize it but.. He hadn’t been using a condom,” she answered. “It just made me so..” She let out a frustrated groan.

Morty raised his brows a bit and pushed his glasses up his nose. “Summer, you don’t think..?”

“No..! No, no, he pulled out,” she assured him. “I mean it’s totally possible, but..” God, now she was thinking about it.. She really was her mother’s daughter. She should be making better choices.

Morty looked at her a moment and then out the window. “Well.. I-I’m sure Rick would have something f-for that kind of stuff.. If you need it..” he suggested.

She nodded. “Yeah. But I’m not worried about that right now I guess. I just wanted to get away, you know..?” she said softly.

“Yeah.. I know.” He smiled over at her a bit, a look of sympathy mixed with plenty of empathy as well.

She smiled back. “Thanks, Morty.”

He nodded. “N.. No problem.”

* * *

 

Morty stepped inside of the ship and got comfortable. They’d been hanging out at the diner for a while now, talking and laughing about different things to keep their minds busy. It was late back home so they decided to leave before Rick came looking for them, surely to get his ship back. He parked in the garage and sighed, looking over at Summer. “You.. You wanna go upstairs and cuddle for.. For a little bit..?”

Summer smiled, tucking some stray hairs behind her ear. “Hell yeah. Cuddle sesh’ with my bro,” she laughed softly as she got out of the ship and carried her bag inside.

Beth peered at Morty as she watched him walk past her and towards the stairs. Summer was already putting her bags away and probably taking her makeup off by now. Beth shifted on the couch and looked over at him. “Wh-wh-where were you two kid- you kids out for so- so long?” she muttered a little drunkenly.

Morty looked at her a moment. “Uh..” He gazed in the direction Summer had headed. “Boy trouble,” he answered, leaving it at that. His mother was sure to pass out any moment. Her boxed wine weekends were always the worst for her.

He checked Rick’s room first and sure enough he was gone too. With Beth knocked out and Rick out, they were safe to enjoy as much time as they wished together. He changed out of his clothes and into some pajamas, climbing into bed and checking his phone. Summer came by soon enough with her glasses on and an oversized tee. Morty say up when he saw her and smiled. “Wow..” he whispered as he looked her up and down.

“What?” she asked, laughing a bit as she closed the door behind her.

“N-nothing. You look amazing..” he said.

“I look like shit, Morty. But thanks anyway,” she said as she moved in close and crawled into bed, snuggling up next to him and slinging a leg over him. He began to trail his fingertips over her back, giving her goosebumps but she loved it so much.

“I think- I think you look r-really nice when you wear your glasses,” he said softly before he realized Summer might take it wrong. “N-not that I don’t like it when you go with contacts..! I just.. Um..”

“Shut up, Morty,” she laughed softly, knowing he was just being sweet. He was always sweet to her. Ever since they’d discussed their boundaries and intentions with each other, they had this really nice mutual ‘relationship’-type thing. They’d come to each other with their emotional problems for support, they’d spend time with each other when they could, but they also still argued like brother and sister. It was literally the perfect setup for Summer.

So..

Why did she feel like she wanted more..?

She wrapped her arm around his chest, tucking her fingers underneath him as she let him continue touching her back. “Morty..?” she asked softly.

“Y.. Yeah, Summer..?”

“Are you really okay with this..?” she asked. “This whole..  _ Thing _ we have? Are..” She took a small breath. “Are you really fine with me seeing other people and.. Like.. Coming back and pretending like I didn’t just have sex with someone else?”

Morty made a bit of a face, closing his eyes as he slowed the hand on her back to a stop. If he were going to be honest with her -  _ really _ honest with her - the answer would be an obvious  _ ‘fuck no’ _ but.. There was no way he could tell her that. He pretty sure that if he asked for more from her, it would just scare her off. She’d feel unsatisfied, and probably feel too ‘chained down’ to him. He knew he wasn’t the kind of guy Summer would go for. But if this is what he could get..? He’d take it. Happily.

So, his answer? “Yeah, of course.”

But that somehow made Summer feel.. Worse.

She swallowed as she stayed quiet a moment. She really wanted him to say ‘no’. To tell her that he would be all she ever needed, to sweep her off her feet at a moment’s notice, to- to-

Ugh, she didn’t  _ know _ what she wanted! She was only seventeen, how the hell should she know what she wanted from him..?! This was so complicated.. And wrong to top it off. She suppressed a sigh before she shifted to look up at him, the hand on his chest moving to where his heart was. She leaned up and kissed him softly. “You’re amazing, Morty..” she said quietly. Because.. He was probably doing what was best for them both. Nothing good would come from a legitimate relationship between the two of them.

Morty smiled at her, reaching to touch her cheek. Somehow.. He felt like he knew what she was thinking. Summer was just doing her best here. She was the one that deserved some damn praise. But at the same time, he just wanted to relax and show her everything would be fine. He kissed her back, tilting his head to really give it to her. He hummed a small, soft moan as he slicked his tongue along hers before putting it back in his own mouth to invite her to do the same. And she did. He shuddered softly as he pressed into her a bit, enjoying the sensations and the affection she was giving him. She always made him feel so good..

* * *

 

Morty tapped his foot as he sat alone at lunch, a few kids at the opposite end of the table chattering rather loudly about a party they’d gone to over the weekend but Morty was barely paying attention. He scrolled through his phone a little before he heard a lunch tray set down in front of him. He looked up and blinked a bit, not really processing the visual in front of him immediately. “Can.. Can I help you..?” he asked right as he realized what was happening. “J-Jessica..?”

“Hey, Morty,” she smiled, a small laugh. “My friends are, uh.. Well, busy,” she said, looking over at her usual lunch table where her girl friends were tonguing their new boyfriends. Morty glanced in the same direction and quirked a brow.

“Wh.. Where’s Brad..?” he asked, looking around a bit, not wanting any unwanted encounters with the jock.

“He’s sick. I think he drank too much,” she said. “You don’t mind if I join you, right..?” she smiled sweetly.

Morty looked at her a bit before closing his phone. “I guess not,” he said, a small nervous laugh.

“Thanks, Morty. You’re, like, the only person I know that isn’t, like, obsessed with relationships and stuff,” she laughed.

Morty smiled a little. If only she knew.. “Hahah, yeah,” he agreed. “It- it’s like, you’re your own person, you know..?” he said, a vague yet relatable statement so it felt like he was contributing.

“Exactly..! You totally get it,” she laughed. “Even Brad can be..” She widened her eyes and sighed. “..You know?”

“Hahah, yeah.. Um.. So..” He swallowed before clearing his throat a bit. “Did- did you go to that party..?” he asked. “How.. How was it..?”

“Oh, it was.. Alright..” she said, tilting her head a bit as she picked up her fork and looked at his wrist. This was a pretty awkward conversation. Morty was asking about a party that he wasn’t invited to. “Kind of boring if you ask me,” she laughed.

“Oh. W-well, good thing I didn’t go, huh?” he smiled.

“Yeah..” She looked away, clearing her throat a bit. “What about you?” she asked. “What did you do over the weekend?”

Morty recalled exactly what he did that weekend. Summer came home from the party pretty drunk so he held her hair when she got sick and then helped her fall asleep. But he didn’t think she’d want anyone knowing anything about them being close in any way whatsoever. “Ah.. I mostly just hung out with my Grandpa Rick,” he lied rather naturally.

“Oh! He’s a scientist, right? What kind of stuff do you guys do?” she smiled, leaning on her hand before she took a bite of her food, watching him with all her attention now. This was easier to talk about.

Morty chattered a bit about some of the adventures he’d been on and Jessica was actually pretty entertained with his stories. Before either of them could finish their food, the bell rung and Morty looked up at the PA system with a flat expression. “Oh well. I-I was pretty much done anyway. S.. Sorry I spent the whole time talking..” he said, rubbing his neck, a bit embarrassed that she couldn’t really get much of a word in the whole half hour.

“Oh, that’s fine. Your stories were really cool, Morty,” she smiled. “And it was nice to talk about something other than parties and stuff for once, you know?”

“Oh.. Then, uh.. Glad-- Glad I could help,” he laughed sheepishly.

Jessica stood from the table and grabbed her bag along with her tray. “Morty, do you.. Do you know anything about Algebra?” she asked.

Morty looked at her a moment as he started gathering his things as well. “Um.. N-no..” he laughed.

“Me neither,” she said as she fidgeted with her tray a bit. “Um.. None of my friends do either and they’re the worst study partners..” she began, shifting her stance a bit. “Uh..” Morty blinked as he tried to listen to her, the chattering of the other leaving students rather loud.

“What?” he asked.

“Uh.. I’m bad at Algebra too,” she said a little louder. “Do you think you might.. M-maybe want to study together some time..?” she asked.

Morty made a confused face. “Y.. You wanna study..? With  _ me..?” _ he asked, touching his chest a bit.

“Yeah..?” she said, eyes darting around a little. “Is.. Is that okay..?”

“I mean, yeah, but I’m not very smart,” he said, frowning a bit.

“That’s okay, Morty. Me neither, really,” she said, laughing a bit.

Morty smiled awkwardly. “Um.. O-okay,” he said as he shifted his stance. “Should.. I mean.. How are we going to..?” He swallowed. Why was this so difficult to talk about?

“I-I’ll give you my number,” she said as she reached into her purse and pulled out a marker. She turned his hand and wrote it on the inside of his wrist with a smiley face at the bottom. “I gotta go to class,” she said as she turned a little and waved.

“O-oh, bye,” he said, waving back, a slight flush to his cheeks. He watched as the cafeteria started to empty. He stared down at his wrist as the halls filled with students and he was left alone. Why did Jessica do that..? Was she.. Flirting with him..? He adjusted his glasses a little. She never paid all that much attention to him before.. Was it.. Was it because he wasn’t fawning over her like he used to back when he thought he’d never have Summer..? 

He looked around a bit and put his hands at his sides, taking a step towards the door before a portal opened, making him yelp in surprise as Rick’s hand reached out and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside for another surprise adventure. “Awh, jeeze,” Morty sighed. “What a life..”

* * *

 

Summer stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, feeling her freshly shaved legs with a satisfied smirk. She wrapped a towel around her hair and brushed her teeth, tapping her foot to the tune of whatever was playing on her phone speaker. She put her glasses on along with a pair of comfortable shorts and a matching tee, heading out into the hall with a smile on her face. She pushed Morty’s door open and marched over to his bed, propping her leg up for him.

“Feel ‘em, Morty. So smooth you could  _ eat _ off ‘em,” she boasted, hands on her hips.

Morty looked over at her calf and reached to touch it. “You do this every time,” he laughed softly.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” she smirked, looking down at him. She noticed a textbook in his lap and raised a brow. “Are you doing homework? I thought Grandpa Rick kept your grades up for you,” she asked, looking over him a bit and noticed the phone number written on his arm. Huh..?

“O-oh, no,” he said, closing the book but leaving his thumb tucked inside to save his spot. He looked at the cover a bit. “Jessica wanted to study with me.. So I’m actually, uh.. Looking at what the hell is in this thing,” he said, laughing a bit.

Summer looked at the book and then at Morty. “Is that her phone number?” she asked casually, looking at his arm.

“Yeah,” he said, looking at the digits. “She’s gonna come over tomorrow.” He looked up at her a bit and blinked a few times. “Is.. Is that.. Okay..?” he asked.

Summer looked at him blankly, glancing away for a moment. “I mean, yeah,” she said, putting her foot back on the ground. “Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“‘C-’Cause I think she.. I think she might have been flirting with me..?” he said. “I-I’m still not sure..” He rubbed his neck, looking away a bit.

Summer forced a laugh, pushing her glasses up her nose. “Go get ‘em, Loverboy,” she said, kissing his forehead.

He touched where she kissed and watched as she started to leave. “Summer..?” he asked.

“Yeah?”

“Are you  _ sure _ you’re okay?”

“Duh,” she said, smiling with a forcefully ‘chill’ expression. “I’m, like, totally chill about it.”

Morty made a big of a face, not really believing her. “O-okay.. Just.. You know.. Just let me know, okay?” he said. “If.. If you’d rather me  _ not _ study with Jessica..”

“Well, don’t hold your breath, kiddo. I’m fine,” she assured him. She waved a bit. “Night, Morty.”

He waved back, watching her leave. She shut the door behind her, leaving Morty alone in his room. He looked at his wrist again and sighed. His phone beamed on and he picked it up, looking at the notification. It was just Jessica saying goodnight as well. He didn’t reply but he tucked a piece of paper he had been scribbling formulas on into the book, turning out his bedside lamp and laying back in bed.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

Was this.. Really okay?

Probably not..

Not that any of this was ever okay.

Awh, jeeze..

* * *

 

Morty perked when he heard the doorbell and hopped out of the kitchen chair, walking over to the door. He opened it up and smiled when he saw Jessica, inviting her in. “H-hey, Jessica,” he greeted.

“Hi, Morty,” she said, waving a bit before holding her wrist in her lap as she walked into the house. She’d been here before a couple of times but never had it been so quiet. “Where is everyone?” she asked.

“Oh, my grandpa’s working in the garage,” he said, pointing in the appropriate direction. “And.. I think my mom went to a bar..?” he said, touching his neck. “M-my sister is with Ethan.. Uhh..”

“Can we see what your grandpa’s doing?” she asked, smiling a bit.

Morty shrugged a little. “Okay,” he said as he walked with her in that direction. She left her stuff on the dining room table and smiled as she stepped into the garage. “Hey, Rick. Jessica’s here,” he said, gesturing to the girl.

Rick didn’t look up from what he was doing, enhancing the view on his goggles to get a closer look at what he was working on. “Uhuh,” he said, disinterested. “Morty, go- go grab me the thing,” he said, waving his hand a bit.

“Which thing, Rick?” he asked, moving towards the shelf where Rick kept all of his ‘thing’s.

“Y-y-y’know.. The  _ thing,” _ he repeated and started making a gesture with the hand indicating what the thing was used for. Morty watched him for a second and grabbed a device he knew did that thing. “Finally,” Rick said, grabbing it from him and using the tool to continue his work. Jessica came up on the other side of Rick and watched him.

“What are you making..?” she asked.

“Something that would be pointless explaining to you because you’ll forget it in about .2 seconds,” he said flatly.

“What?” she blinked.

“Exactly. Morty, give- give me your phone,” he said, waving his hand a bit. Morty did as told and handed it over to him. He watched as Rick snapped the back off and pulled something out, replacing it with the little object he’d created. He snapped it back together and turned the device back on, handing it over to him. “There,” he said.

Morty looked at it a moment and didn’t see much different. “Um.. Thanks..?” he said, a bit confused.

“You’re  _ welcome, M- _ OOUGH- _ orty,” _ Rick glared. “Now you can- can text and- and make calls to your stupid heart’s content, e-even in other dimensions,” he said. “Y-y-you’re always making us go back home to check your stupid phone. Now I won’t have to de _ -EEUGH- _ al with it anymore.”

“Wow, Rick. Th.. Thank you,” he smiled. Now he wouldn’t have to worry about whether or not he had any missed texts, especially from Summer.

“Wow, Rick. That’s amazing,” Jessica smiled. “You must be really smart..”

“An understatement,” Rick said, taking a drink from his flask before tucking it back into his jacket. “Try ‘genius’.”

“That’s so cool.. What else did you invent?” she asked, watching him.

Rick pushed his glasses up his nose a bit. “Y-your mom,” he said before standing and turning away.

“C-c’mon, Rick.. She’s just trying to make conversation,” Morty defended as he placed his phone back in his pocket.

“You’re right. That was a shitty co _ -UUGH- _ meback,” he said, moving over to the shelf to open a box on the top shelf. “Wha-wha-what’re you looking for?” Rick asked, rummaging around a bit before he made an annoyed face, not finding what he was looking for and putting it back. Something told him she didn’t actually come here to ‘study’ with Morty.

Jessica looked around a bit. “What  _ can _ you invent..?” she asked.

“I think a better question is what  _ can’t _ I invent? The answer is nothing,” Rick sneered. “Just- Just tell me what it is you want and I’ll tell you if I give half a shit about it to try.”

Jessica looked at him as he spoke and ended up blurting what she really came here for. “A kind of birth control that’s guaranteed a hundred percent effective but is also reversible in case I ever wanna change my mind?”

Rick stared at her rather flatly before rolling his eyes and pulling out a needle and pricking her arm, making her gasp. He put her blood in a little dish, heading over to his workstation to get started. Anything to get her out of here.

“Jessica..?” Morty asked, looking at her a moment. Jessica looked at the little dot of blood on her arm a moment before glancing over at Morty. “Is.. Did you really just come over so- so you could get f-free birth control from my grandpa..?”

Jessica shifted her stance, a bit of a blush on her cheeks that was easily hidden by her makeup. “Yeah.. I.. I’m sorry, Morty..” she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s fine,” he sighed. It wasn’t as if it was the end of the world but he supposed he wished he could have a normal relationship. But that wasn’t going to happen. Not with her, at least. Maybe he should look more in his own league..

“I mean, you’re really sweet, Morty,” she assured him.

“I got it, Jessica,” he said.

“Like, really sweet,” she said. “Sorry to disappoint you..”

“It’s  _ fine, _ Jessica..” he said, brushing her hand off his shoulder.

“I mean, maybe, if I wasn’t so busy, we could totally hang out for real, you know? I mean, you’re like, really nice and all, and--” she began before Morty stopped listening.

“Jessica,” he interrupted. “It’s fine. Really.”

She blinked a bit. “Oh. O-okay..” she said, watching him walk away before Rick came over to her and placed a small clip on her skin on the back of her neck. She gasped, reaching back to touch it. “Is this it..?” she asked, looking over at Rick.

“Yeah. If- if anyone asks, just tell them it’s a skin tag,” he said, taking a drink. “Don’t come to me for anything else.”

Jessica touched it and tugged a bit. It seemed pretty firmly embedded in her skin. “What about if I change my mind..?” she asked.

“Then you take it out. It’s just gonna hurt.”

“Oh. Well, that’s not very fun..” she said, a bit disappointed.

“More fun than childbirth,” Rick shrugged.

“True..” Jessica said, putting her hand back down. “Thanks, Rick,” she said, starting to leave. He rolled his eyes before moving back over to his workbench. She stepped into the house again, grabbing her bags and walking past Morty for a moment before noticing the TV. “What are you watching?” she asked.

“Interdimensional television,” Morty said without looking away.

Jessica lingered a bit and laughed at one of the jokes. “That’s so weird!” she said, moving to sit on the couch. Morty glanced over at her and handed her the remote.

“Y-you can change it if you want,” he said.

“How does it work..?” she asked, looking at the device.

“Just- just channel surf,” he said. “That’s what I usually do.”

She smiled as she pressed a button and watched the television for a bit. “This is so wild.. Have you been to these places, Morty..?” she asked.

“S-some of them.. Maybe.. But, there are like, infinite universes or something..? So.. I’ve still got.. Y-y’know.. Infinite other places I need stamped on my passport before I can really call myself an interdimensional traveler,” he laughed.

Jessica beamed as she giggled a bit. “You know, you’re really funny sometimes..” she said, changing the channel again. “You mind if I sit and watch for a bit..? I was just gonna go home and watch TV anyway..”

Morty shrugged. “Sure,” he said. “Knock yourself out.” Not like he had any plans to do much else either. He was mostly just waiting on Summer to come home. He kept his phone on him, just in case she needed him again, but otherwise just sat back and enjoyed some time with Jessica. She seemed to be having a good time, which was nice and all. But he was pretty sure whatever feelings he may have had for the other girl had pretty much disappeared by now. She was still beautiful. But past that, he knew he didn’t really know anything about her. Right now..? All he wanted was Summer. She was all that mattered to him right now..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR: Summer realizes she might have some genuine feelings for Morty, but she's too chicken to say anything about it. Morty realizes he's pretty much over his obsession with Jessica after she asks Rick to make her some scifi level birth control. That's pretty much it.


	3. Finalization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion to our story entails Morty and Summer finally coming to terms with their true feelings.

Morty panted as he was thrust into the other side of the portal, gripping his shirt as beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. “Rick, what the hell..?!” he exclaimed as he looked back at the other man, holding onto his cracked glasses before taking them off. “Wh-wh-why did you make us do that..?!”

“Hey, that wasn’t me, Morty! I just- I just wanted to get my hands on some K-Lax, y-y-you think I wanted to have an entire army of cyborg bees on my ass..?!” Rick defended, his hands up in his defense.

“R-Rick..! I-I can’t be- I can’t be doing things like that..! I-I’m just one kid..!” Morty said, wiping his forehead off. “Y-y-y-you gotta quit making me fight your battles for you..!”

“Oh, like  _ you _ did anything significant back there,” Rick grumbled, pointing in the direction where the portal once stood. “What, you pulled a lever,  _ big fuckin’ deal.” _

“I-I saved our butts, didn’t I..?!” Morty huffed.

“Only because I  _ told you how! _ Y-y-you think I want  _ you _ of all m _ -OOUGH- _ rons to- to be the one keeping us alive..?!” Rick growled, jabbing at his chest. “Oh, hey, Summer,” he said flatly as he looked over at her in the doorway.

“Is.. Everything.. Okay..?” she asked.

Morty looked back over at her, still breathing heavily. “Rick almost- Rick nearly got us killed for some dumb.. Stupid, dumb crystals..!” he managed to get out.

She blinked, looking between the two. “..Did you get ‘em..?” she asked.

“Summer..!” Morty growled before he groaned and started marching off to take a shower.

Rick smirked and reached into his jacket. “Y-you fuckin’  _ know _ I did,” he said, dangling the bag in front of her.

“Alright,” Summer said in approval, walking over to him with a smug smile on her face. Morty glared at the both of them before closing the door and getting out of there. They were both jerks sometimes.. Summer watched him leave before she looked back over at Rick. “You know, you never take me to any of your Gooble Gobble friend’s' parties, Grandpa Rick,” she said, crossing her arms as she watched him show the crystals off.

Rick inspected one closely while she talked. “Yeah? So?” he muttered without looking away from the crystal.

Summer shifted her stance, watching him. “So I want you to take me,” she said. “What better way to get riggidy- riggidy wrecked on some K-Lax than a fuckin’ party?” She smirked a bit, having Rick’s attention now.

Rick glared at her a moment before he started laughing. “I can’t-- I can’t argue with that..!” he said as he put the crystals back in the bag and moved over to the ship.

Summer smirked and looked around the garage for a moment. “I’m just gonna go grab my things and I’ll be right back,” she said assuredly as she hurried into the house.

“Yeah, whatever, I gotta- I gotta go find a p _ -AAUGHR- _ ty anyway!” he said as she closed the door. 

Summer smiled a little as she hurried up the stairs and started stuffing her purse with things she’d need for the party. She turned to leave before being startled with Morty standing in her doorway.  “Jesus, Morty,” she sighed in relief.

“Wh-wh-where are you going..?” Morty asked, having watched her.

“Out..? With Grandpa Rick..?” she said as Morty stepped aside to let her leave. She started to walk down the hall, Morty following after her. “Why?”

“I though.. I mean..” He worried his brows as he stayed close. “I thought we were going to catch up on Ball Fondlers together..?”

Summer rolled her eyes a bit. “Come on, Morty,” she said, a hint of annoyance in her tone. “We can catch up some other time, okay?”

Morty whined a bit. “It.. It’s not just that, I just.. I..”

“You  _ what?” _ she asked, turning to him with a sharp glare.

“I..” Morty swallowed, looking up at her as he held the rail of the staircase. He would miss her.. It had been almost two whole weeks since he’d last kissed her.. Which was much, much longer than they were used to going without kissing. Summer was just so busy lately.. Parties, Ethan, her friends.. Morty was trying not to get jealous but it was so hard. He missed her.. He furrowed his brows and looked away. “Nevermind,” he said quietly, knowing that Summer would probably just push him away if he got too clingy. He was really trying hard not to ruin this.

“Cool. Bye,” she said, turning and leaving without another word. Morty opened his mouth to talk but the door was shut behind her before he could get anything out. He moved to sit on the couch and sighed.

* * *

 

Summer held onto her drink as she stumbled into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She belched as she dropped to her knees and held her stomach, letting out whatever vomit was left in her from when she was standing next to that one alien with the big bulging eyes. She sat her drink aside and tucked her hair behind her ears but it was getting difficult to focus on keeping her hair out of the mess what with it falling out all over the goddamn place..

She burped again before sitting up a bit and breathing heavily., wiping her mouth. She slumped back against a bathtub (or at least, that’s what she assumed this weird alien contraption was), groaning as she knocked her head against the edge of a pole. She reached into her pocket and opened her phone, trying to focus her eyes as she started looking for Morty’s message thread. She groaned, remembering she had no signal here in this dimension and dropped the device next to her.

She listened to the thump of the music, the loud chattering, the pulsing stomping in the other room, all through the bathroom door, letting herself relax a moment. She wanted to go home but Rick.. Well.. He was still going strong. Summer blinked a bit before tossing her head back and closing her eyes. “F-fuuhhhck..” she hiccuped as she tried to catch her breath. Rick was better at pacing himself. Especially since he wasn’t dealing with the emotional turmoil of knowing he’d fallen for someone he definitely should not have. Her eyes began to grow heavy and soon enough, she was out cold on this bathroom floor at some alien party, all alone. She was lucky not to throw up all over herself as she passed out.

This was probably not the kind of ‘wrecked’ Rick had in mind..

* * *

 

Summer held her forehead as she stared out the window of the ship, eyes heavy and head thumping like hell. She tucked her feet under her legs, sighing a bit as she sipped at her water bottle. “You good?” Rick asked.

“Yeah,” she said, throat dry and raspy from having fallen asleep with her mouth open.

Rick blinked as he looked at her.

“Must’ve partied pretty hard last night, huh? You missed out on- on one crazy-ass party..” he said as he started to recount the night.

Summer furrowed her brows a bit as he continued to talk about the things he witnessed last night, pretty sure he was doing this to get a rise out of her. But she was just too.. Tired.. To deal with any of this..

She stayed quiet, rubbing her temples as they made their way home and parked in the garage. She stepped out and started to drag herself into the house, walking past their mother who perked when Rick came into the house. She ignored everything as Rick sat to talk with his daughter and just kept heading upstairs.

She headed to the bathroom and took her makeup off and brushed her teeth, washing her mouth out twice. Just in case. And a shower too. Holy shit she felt filthy. She blinked at her reflection once she was cleaned up and sighed, lingering a bit to scold herself mentally.

_ ‘Just do it already,’ _ she thought to herself.  _ ‘Don’t be a fucking pussy..’ _

She took a breath and opened her eyes before turning to leave. She trudged her way down the hall, opening the door to Morty’s bedroom, stepping into his room. She left the lights off, knowing Morty would be sleeping right about now. He always slept in late on Sundays. She closed and locked the door, Morty shifting to sit up and rub his eye when he heard her come in.

“Summer..?” he asked, trying to make out where she was. She didn’t say anything; just moved over to the bed, dropping her towel, and grabbed his face, kissing him deeply. Morty yelped a bit but soon enough was easing into the kiss, placing his hands on her hips as she crawled into the bed with him. She straddled his hips as she started to grind down into him, enticing a small moan from the boy. “S-Summer, y.. You’re not drunk still, a-are you..?” he asked, letting her kiss down his neck.

“Shut up, Morty,” she whispered as she pulled his shirt off. He swallowed as he let her touch and move him however she needed. He closed his eyes, thankful he made the right choice last night. Otherwise, he’d be feeling really guilty right about now..

* * *

 

Morty looked down at his phone as he felt it vibrate, still upset about Summer just..  _ Bailing _ on him like that. Not that he had any room to talk.. He’d bailed on her quite a few times but she knew it was because he was too weak to tell Rick ‘no’. He read the text and was surprised to see a familiar name. Jessica was wanting to come over..? He furrowed his brows and opened the text to let her know it was fine. Summer said it was fine after all. She wouldn’t give two shits if he started seeing someone else, right?

Not that he would. He knew he never had a chance with Jessica. But still, he was feeling a bit.. Well, petty. So he was more than happy to have Jessica over.

And soon enough, she was knocking on the door. He let her in and plopped on the couch next to her. She sighed, watching the TV. “S.. Something wrong..?” he asked.

“Yeah..” Jessica said, touching the hem of her skirt. “Brad’s.. Being.. A real jerk again..” she said, eyes starting to water. He thought it was strange of her to suddenly want to visit.. This must be why.

“Do you.. Um.. Y-you wanna talk about it..?” he asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. He watched as her lip started to tremble and she was suddenly in tears, burying her head in his chest. He blinked as he stayed still a moment before petting her hair softly. “J-Jessica..” he muttered.

“I’m sorry, Morty..! I-I just.. He can-- He can be a real  _ ass _ sometimes, you know..?” she whimpered, still crying rather hard as she let him comfort her.

Morty stayed quiet a moment, letting her cry it out. “What did he do..?” he asked.

“Ugh.. You know how.. You know how I asked your grandpa to make me that thing..?” she asked, sniffling as she tried to calm down. Morty nodded, letting her continue to explain. “Ever since then, he’s been, like..  _ Constantly _ trying to have sex with me.. And.. T-today.. I told him I wasn’t in the mood again.. And he..” She progressively got worse in her sobs until she finally became too difficult to understand, her voice a high pitched squeal, but Morty was pretty sure it was something along the lines of Brad having admitted he only kept her around for some ass.

Morty frowned as he kept petting her hair, looking at a picture frame of his family on the wall as he comforted her, not knowing where else to look. “He- he’s a moron, Jessica..” Morty said softly. “He doesn’t deserve you. Y-you’re way more than just.. Just a piece of ass.”

“Really..?” Jessica sniffled. “I know everyone thinks I’m just some dumb girl, but..” She started to move back a bit, but shifted her body to face Morty a bit more, balling her fist to hold her skirt down as she wiped at her eyes. “I’m really not.. I just.. Don’t know how to make anyone see past this pretty face..”

Morty touched her shoulders, looking at her a moment. “Y-y-y’just gotta show 'em, Jessica.. Just gotta be yourself,” he said.

“I can’t..! Any time I try to talk about anything that isn’t clothes or boys or something, all of my friends look at me like- like I’m speaking some other language,” she huffed, rolling her eyes back to dab the tears at her lashes with the back of her finger. She kept sniffling and was finally starting to calm down.

“Well, then, th.. They’re shitty friends too,” Morty shrugged. “If- If you can’t be yourself around your friends, who  _ can _ you be..?” She looked at him with a bit of uneasiness so he continued. “If- If they won’t love you for you, then.. You know.. F.. ‘Ef’ those guys, huh? But I- I bet they will, Jessica. You’re a great girl,” he encouraged, a small smile.

She smiled back, her cheeks still wet. She looked into his eyes, before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him, taking him completely off guard.

And this was the moment everything stopped for Morty.

He held his breath as he ran through his thoughts. He should be happy. Here he was, mouth to mouth with Jessica - a position  _ all _ Morty’s would  _ kill _ to be in. But this was nothing like Summer’s kisses.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to reason with himself. Jessica was here, completely willing to let him kiss her, maybe even more..! He had every right and reason to give in and let her do what she wanted with him, even though he knew he was just being used to satisfy her emotions as a girl who'd been wrongfully taken advantage of in her current relationship, and he could probably exploit the fucking  _hell_ out of that, but something in him told him that, not only would that be  _super shitty_ of him, but also..? It wouldn't even be worth it.

He opened his eyes, the first thing he saw being that family photo, Summer's shoulder length hair tucked behind her freshly pierced ears in her brand new blue dress. He knew what he really wanted.

Jessica was.. Perfect. In every way. _Really_. But..

She wasn’t Summer. 

She wasn’t his bossy, bitchy, loud, arrogant, Rick-loving, adventure-craving, crazy sister.

And she never would be.

He pushed at Jessica’s shoulders and looked at her a moment, staying quiet. Jessica’s eyes darted all over his face, confused and worried. “Did.. Is this..?” she muttered. “Is this not okay..?” she asked, sniffling a bit.

Morty worried his brows. “Jessica..” he said, a heavy tone of disappointment - in himself, in this situation, in this whole fucking rollercoaster of emotions he’d been on these past few months.

“Oh god,” she mumbled before covering her mouth and moving away. “I-I’m so sorry, I thought--”

“Jessica, wait,” he said, touching her arm. “I.. I really like you.. Like, a lot.. A-and you know that..” he began.

She swallowed, still not looking at him but stayed still. “..Then.. What’s the problem..?”

“As.. As much as I’d love to be y-your boyfriend..? I.. I don’t think this is the way it should go..” he said softly, letting go of her. “You’re in a vulnerable place right now and all, and.. Well.. I’m just not the kind of guy to take advantage of you like that.” (Morty knew exactly how much truth was in that statement.)

She sniffled, rubbing her nose a bit as she stayed where she was. She let out a small laugh and shook her head. “..That’s sort of the point, isn’t it..?” she said quietly, confusing Morty a bit. “I mean.. That’s exactly why I’d like you back, Morty. You’re too nice to hurt me like that..”

Morty looked down at the carpet, just glad that this was a good enough excuse. Because any other Morty definitely _would_ be shitty enough to take this opportunity without hesitation. Because any other Morty can’t help but give in when given any opportunity to do so. “I’m sorry, Morty,” Jessica said, getting Morty back out of his thoughts.

“It- it’s okay, Jessica..” he said softly.

“You’re such a good guy.. I really,  _ really _ do hope you find someone who makes you happy..” she said, finally looking at him again, a small smile on her lips.

Morty smiled back. “..Thank you,” he said quietly.

“I, um.. I’m gonna go before I make this any more awkward..” she said, a nervous laugh. “Um.. I.. Might come by again for some emotional support sometimes..”

Morty laughed a bit. “Hope.. Hopefully not too often,” he said, watching her get up to leave. She smiled a bit and waved, heading out and closing the door behind her. He just hoped he made the right choice..

* * *

 

Morty gasped as he felt Summer bite down on his hip, helping him wiggle out of his underwear. He frantically put his glasses back on so he could see her. Yeah, definitely the right choice. He was so fucking turned on already and he wanted nothing more than to give Summer everything she wanted right now. He didn’t care if she was still drunk right now, he just wanted to make her feel good..! Okay, he probably would care a little, but it was pretty clear she was just a little hungover.

Summer pinned him down before she grabbed his cock and wrapped her mouth around the head. Morty yelped, covering his mouth before he leaned back to look at her. “Summer..?!” he said in a suppressed whisper. She’d never done it to  _ him _ before..! All she ever did was touch him..! “Ho-holy shit..!”

Summer moaned as she took his length in, already starting to bob her head. Morty whined as he watched, keeping a hand over his mouth before he reached down to run his fingers through her damp hair. He moaned as he watched her before her eyes trailed up to meet his. He groaned, biting his knuckle as his eyes rolled back for a moment. He leaned on his elbow as he kept biting the knuckle of his index finger, watching Summer work her perfect mouth around his cock.

Summer slurped around him, staring up at him as she used her hand on whatever was left that she couldn’t get in her mouth. She moaned and drooled around him, already having the hang of what a good blow job should feel and look like. She felt him start to throb and twitch inside of her mouth and pulled back, letting her spit drip out of her mouth as she started to crawl up his legs. He whimpered when he was left without any pressure before he realized how she was positioning herself.

“Summer, wh-wh-what are you--” He was cut off with a hand to his mouth and Summer’s intense glare. He searched her expression for an answer to one of the million questions he had but all she said was,

“I’m probably gonna regret this later, but right now, Morty, I need you to let me do this just to-- Get it  _ over _ with already, and- and-- Get this shit the hell out of my system.” And with that, she was pressing her bare.. Wet.. _Pussy_.. Right against his cock.. Morty fell back on the bed, all of the blood that wasn’t in his cock rushing to his face. His eyes started to water as Summer let go of his mouth and lifted her hips, reaching down to pick his erection up, pressing the head to her lips.

“O-oh, god, Summer,” he whined as he gripped the sheets, watching intensely. “Summer.. Oh, Summer..”

“M-Morty..!” she gasped as she started to press her body down into him. She felt him stretch her a bit, wishing she’d done some legitimate prepping or some foreplay beforehand but lucky for her she’d gotten so used to getting turned on around Morty that she was wet enough that it didn’t feel horrible. It actually felt.. Better than Ethan’s, despite being larger and belonging to her little brother. She bit her lip as she kept easing down his cock, placing her hands on his shoulders as she started to rock her hips.

“Summer, holy shit,” Morty muttered, watching as she started moving. He arched his back as he threw his head back, looking up at his headboard. He reached up and touched her hips, trailing them up her body as she kept moving. And the more she moved, the wetter she got, and the wetter she got, the more she could take, and the more she could take, the more Morty thought he might absolutely melt..!

“‘Holy shit’ yourself, Morty.. Y-you’re so much bigger than what I’m used to..” she mumbled as she kept moving, starting to build a nice rhythm. “God..”

“Oh, god, Summer, don’t- Don’t say that,” he whimpered, already  _ so close..!  _ If she kept complimenting his size, there would be no way he'd be able to hold back at all..!

“Morty, I want it,” she panted as she started to bounce in his lap, moving her hands from his shoulders to Morty’s hands. She grabbed them and moved them from her waist right to her breasts. He moaned as he gripped the two soft pillows on her chest, helping her to move back a bit to get a better angle. “Give it to me, Morty,” she moaned, running her fingers through her hair. Morty watched her expression, biting his lip so hard it was starting to bruise.

“Summer, y-y-you feel so amazing..!” he moaned.

“I know..! I know, I know, y-you love me, I know,” she said as she held Morty’s hands in place on her breasts, still bouncing in his lap. “J-just.. Fucking give it to me, Morty,” she breathed. “Cum..”

“I-inside..?” he asked, a little confused.

“Yes..!” she groaned, making Morty moan desperately, his voice constantly cracking in his excitement. “Cum inside me, Morty,” she begged. “Cum.. Cum inside your sister’s tight.. L-little pussy..!” she gasped before she felt him jerk his hips up and do as he was told. She held her mouth open, her gaze boring a hole on the wall above his headboard as her tongue fell out of her mouth. He was cumming inside of her..

It was so.. Warm. She could actually feel it.. The way he throbbed inside of her, the way each thick, messy spurt pooled around her walls, the way it twitched with any amount of movement on her part.. It was.. Amazing. She looked down at Morty, eyes wide and full of surprise.

Morty looked back up at her as he stayed still, gripping her tits, and finishing his orgasm. He looked at her surprised expression and started to worry. “Sh-shit, was-- was that just dirty talk..?” He didn’t even consider that..! Oh, no, why didn’t they have a safe word by now..? Oh, right, they didn’t have sex before..! “Oh, fuck, Summer, I’m- Oh, god, I’m so sorry, Summ--” He was cut off by a deep kiss, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. He was still confused but he wasn’t about to push her away..

She kept kissing him as she pulled off of his cock and let his cum drip onto him, lingering as she enjoyed his affection. “Shut up,” she whispered, smiling a bit. “I love you..”

Morty helped her lay down next to him and ran his fingers through her hair a bit before adjusting his glasses. “That’s.. The first time you- you said that to me like that, Summer..” he said softly, smiling.

She looked up at him and tucked her hair behind her ear. “It’s a good day for firsts..” she shrugged, rolling her eyes a bit. He laughed before he kissed her again, leaning into her.

“Is.. I mean.. I came inside of you.. Do we need to do something..?” he asked, face getting a bit red. He was already thinking of the consequences for their actions. Damn his anxiety..

Summer shifted to expose her shoulder where one of those little devices like Jessica’s stayed clamped to her. “Your little girlfriend told me about what Grandpa Rick made for her and I wanted in,” she shrugged.

Morty raised his brows and sighed. “Okay.. That- That’s good..” he said, giving her another kiss. “And Jessica’s  _ not _ my girlfriend,” he said a little defensively. He made sure of that last night.. But.. That was a story for a different time.

Summer giggled as she laid back on her back, sighing in relief. “We are soooo screwed..” she muttered, covering her eyes with the back of her wrist.

Morty laughed nervously as he looked down her body. He startled a bit when a realization hit him like a train. “Did-- Summer, did you get to f-finish too..?” he asked.

Summer smiled over at him and placed her hands on the back of his neck. “Don’t worry, Morty. You can make it up to me by fucking my  _ brains _ out when you’re up again,” she smirked, giggling pervertedly.

Morty smiled as he shifted in closer to kiss her again. “Oh, y-your brains  _ will _ be  _ thoroughly _ fucked out, Summer,” he assured her. “I-I-I won’t let you d

* * *

 

“SPECS!” Slick screamed, pulling Glasses Morty's earbud out of his ear, making him jump in surprise.

“Wh-wh-what..?!” he yelped, slamming his laptop shut.

“Lunch is  _ over! _ Wait, what was that?” Slick asked, noticing how defensively he was holding onto his laptop.

“N-nothing..!” Specs said, adjusting his glasses, face quickly turning redder than a tomato. “I- I was working on a paper f-for Adventuring class..”

Slick quirked a brow. “We had a paper in Adventuring..?” Lizard Morty shrugged as they started to walk away. “Come on, Specs. We’re gonna be late. W-w-we don’t want Rick to catch us.. Catch us, you know, screwin’ around again..”

Specs nodded as he stood, slipping his laptop into his backpack, tossing it over his shoulder as he followed the others out of the cafeteria here at the Morty school. He sighed as he lingered behind the group, not wanting to get caught in his embarrassment.

There was no way they’d ever let him live it down if they found out he was the Morty who wrote porn fics for the other freaky Morty's at the Citadel about their  _ sister.. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW. Yeah. Alright. That's the end of this whole.. Uh.. THING. I'll definitely write more SumMorty in the future but nothing to do with this 'universe' hahah. Hope you guys liked the ending!! I know it probably threw you guys off-guard but tbh I planned this from the start and I know, I'm horrible, but I just wanted to be funny!! Hahah.
> 
> See you guys next time~


End file.
